Connaître l'amour
by Andalousia
Summary: Cross-over avec les experts Manhattan... Et si Don n'était plus à Los Angeles... Et s'il se réveillait aux côtés d'une femme inconnue... Si Charlie ne vivait pas la période la plus heureuse de sa vie et si ... Et si avec des "si" on refaisait le monde..


DIsclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, on n'est pas payé... bla bla bla !!

La fic peut avoir été posté sous différents pseudos tels que : Andalousia, Pitou, Alexa, Al3xa, SaraWeir... voila vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !!

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira tout de même !!

Possibilité de spoilers mais c'est pas voulu )

Cross-over avec Numb3rs et CSI : Manhattan.

* * *

**Connaître l'amour…**

_Comment t'as pu trouver un homme qui n'a pas peur ?_

_Qui promet sans trembler, qui aime de tout son cœur…_

_ Linda Lemay._

Elle avait tant à lui dire, lui avouer les secrets de son cœur mais, assise devant elle, devant celle qui était son pays d'origine, les mots ne sortaient pas naturellement. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment bousculaient ses lèvres, encore moins pour se confier à cette personne. Il y avait eut tant de silences, de barrières entre ces deux femmes que le lien qui était censé se créer avait fini par se briser. Elles ne se cachaient pas qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un semblant de complicité.

« Maman… »

La plus jeune des deux femmes s'installa dans un des canapés du salon, l'autre, sa mère la regarda tendrement et finit de poser sa veste et son sac sur le porte-manteau. Elles venaient de rentrer d'une pénible audience et depuis, seul le bruit de la voiture les avait bercés jusqu'ici.

« Oui ?"

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Je t'écoute…"

"C'est assez… »

La jeune femme se releva et s'avança près d'une cheminée où étaient positionnés plusieurs cadres. Elle en prit un et sourit en apercevant son père, sa mère et elle dans un bateau, la joie de vivre immédiatement perceptible.

« Comment tu as fait pour construire tout ça ?"

"Comment ? s'inquiéta la plus âgée."

"Je veux dire, avec papa …"

"Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ? Ton travail ? Tu as trouvé…"

"Non, non, non…" La coupa t'elle gênée.

"On s'aime, c'est simple."

"Tu as tout de suite su que c'était lui ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés se retourna et sourit fébrilement vers sa mère, elle avait envie de lui dire les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour son collègue, son ami. Lui confié qu'il lui manquait…

« Je savais."

"Perspicace !"

"Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, on s'est trouvé et dès le premier regard tout était telle une évidence…"

"Une évidence…"

"Tu me caches un prince charmant ? »

La jeune femme faillit répondre quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le regarda, c'était lui. Elle s'écarta et décrocha sans la réelle conviction de vouloir parler. Son cœur accéléra, il lui plaisait sans doute beaucoup trop.

_Et si on se réveillait_

_Lentement, différent_

_ Roch Voisine._

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il essaya de se redresser mais un poids sur la poitrine l'en empêcha, il sourit calmement et se rallongea. Il était parfaitement bien ici, avec Liz, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, d'autant plus qu'un bourdonnement lui envahissait l'esprit. Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit le froid émanant de la jeune femme. Elle était frigorifiée. Don, puisque c'était lui, referma ses bras sur son amie pour tenter de la réchauffer. Un doute envahit peu à peu le jeune homme, Liz était beaucoup trop froide pour que cela soit naturel. Le cœur de Don rata un battement, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être… Il l'aurait sut… Un autre élément ne collait pas au tableau, les quelques cheveux qui barraient sa poitrine… ils étaient blonds… Le jeune homme tourna totalement la tête et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une tâche de sang colorait l'oreiller présent sous la tête de la jeune femme. Don se leva d'un bond et quitta le lit précipitamment, il y fit face et cligna rapidement des yeux, il nageait en plein cauchemar. Il devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Qui était cette femme ? Son visage lui était totalement inconnu tout comme cette pièce d'ailleurs. ! Tout d'abord, se calmer, rassembler ses pensées. Son dernier souvenir, vite !

Il se souvenait maintenant parfaitement qu'il n'était plus à Los Angeles. Un nouveau souvenir le fit soupirer tristement. Il savait que Liz n'avait plus aucune chance de vouloir dormir dans ses bras. Il avait encore fait preuve de son incroyable bêtise. Il secoua la tête, il avait plus urgent à régler, il se retrouvait il ne savait où, avec une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là. Il devait tout d'abord savoir qui était cette femme, et vite ! Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le firent sursauter et il se détourna brusquement. Il soupira à nouveau et rassembla ses esprits. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il mène son enquête, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire s'il prévenait la police, d'un autre côté, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser le corps de cette femme… Dans quel guêpier s'était-il encore fourré ? Soudain, la porte céda dans un grand bruit et plusieurs hommes armés franchirent le seuil. Le monde de Don plongea dans les abysses, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut les quelques mots que lui lança le plus grand des hommes du groupe :

" Police ! Les mains en l'air !"

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
